Unimaginable Discoveries- Journal Entries by Maggie Sawyer
by Cotto
Summary: Discovery of modern-day slavery running rampant within full view of the law, and sometimes propagated by the law has shocked me beyond belief, here's my thoughts thereof… I hope it reaches the right ears to trigger things being done about it, someday...


**Disclaimer:** _The author of this fanfic abstains from any financial gain for, or legal claim to financial claim to this piece of fanfic, as the author does not own the copyrights to Supergirl, BtVS/AtS, or any other copyrighted materials that shall come up in this tale._

 **Unimaginable Discoveries.**

 _ **A Report by Maggie Sawyer.**_

 **Summary:** _Discovery of modern-day slavery running rampant within full view of the law, and sometimes propagated by the law has shocked me beyond belief, here's my thoughts thereof… I hope it reaches the right ears to trigger things being done about it, someday..._

 **Author's Notes:** _This is highly unusual, a fanfic written by a character therein, and written as a journal entry written in the format of a fanmade tale, it ought to prove most amusing- as well as an excellent challenge to produce._

 _I plan this to be a single chapter story, but who knows: it may grow into something far larger and more complex._

 **Characters/Pairings:** _Canon pairings, especially platonic, set in the time of the "Buffy comics" season 11, and in Supergirl Season 3._

 **Genre(s):** _Action/Adventure, Crime, Family._

 **Rating:** _I think "T" would be accurate, or "PG" as a good guess; I'm far more familiar with the regular ratings than things like "M" or "T", that is more familiar with "G" or "PG" or the like than the other rating system, which I think is nonsense and too baffling to use._

 **Setting:** _Begins in National City Maggie Sawyer's bedroom, one night in May of about 2018._

 **Chapter 1.): Upsetting Police Reports.**

 **Chapter 1 Beginning Author's Notes:** _Maggie Sawyer Point of View._

Dear Journal;

The breakup I've had to go through was humiliating enough, but far worse for my feelings was that I'd gotten engaged to her, in fact, we'd gone and set up the wedding and then we discovered we weren't compatible… well, could've been worse: we could've discovered this post marriage. And it's about relationships I want to speak.

You see, I've just come across a most frightening and alarming complaint of slavery having been perpetrated by our own government… the fact of that is bad enough, especially since it appears to be true- the evidence is building up that the government kidnapped large numbers of its citizens and shipped them off to a so-called "safety zone" somewhere in the deserts of the South West of this republic, and then it gets way worse: this zone turned out, at least by testaments of the survivors; that this was nothing but a death-camp where they were building a weapon of some kind, apparently its purpose was to drain away any residual spiritual energy from beings and capture it, like a large capacitor in an energy plant of some kind. What they'd use it for, I don't know, but my ex-girlfriend's gotten me some data on this from her job. Interesting indeed that it was I who'd caught her when she'd been drinking and driving some time ago; that leading to her getting the job she's involved therein now.

My other sources are a little group who were, until recently, victims of horrible press; indeed, this little band of young people not any older than myself it seems have been really active, and it appears both blessed and cursed in various ways, some unspeakable. Recently, a preternatural fellow contacted me from that group, claiming his name was "Spike Pratt" and he let slip his adventures in a government-instituted slave-labor camp… I'd not have believed it, except that my friend's friend did a little "extra-cool investigating" (for which I may indeed have to pay him a visit, no matter how "neat" it appears to me, breaking into confidential files isn't okay… I'll need to talk to him about it, but that's for later) and he arranged for me to *encounter* a young lady who goes by the name of "Jordan", and she claimed to be a previous high-ranking guard at that facility, who's now upset by what she's seen, and wants to get rid of those activities.

All this brings back unpleasant memories: I had some run-ins with a slaver in National City some time ago who goes by the name of "Roulette", and to be honest, the only thing that stops me from punching her next time I see her is that it'd likely cost me my badge; and frankly, that badge and gun pair are the only things I've really got going for me… I'm *not* what you'd call a "Good Catholic Woman" by any account whatsoever. I like the ladies, all too much for that, and that has brought up fights with my Papa, and my mom, and my brothers- none of which were pleasant to even recall… but Roulette's gladiatorial games matches make me hate the woman, excuse me, that woman. And it was humiliating to have to let her go, after she puts innocents lives at risk willingly for her little games- that's disgusting!

Slavery's moved underground since the Emancipation Proclamation, but there's even evidence of enslavement rings run by national governments, even ours, that enslave so-called "monsters" to produce more cheap labor- and that makes me wonder if there isn't some very high-level villain out there who's "drugging" not people, but nations, with the easy labor of mandatory unpaid labor (i.e.: slavery). You'll probably never believe this, but reports indicate an underground network of sale of, get this, vampires that've been rendered harmless by some form of technology or mysticism, I don't know which… but since the flooding of San Francisco, things've taken a turn for the utterly bizarre and downright dark; and my personal prediction is that they'll get far darker still.

All these references to darkness and light reminds me of an old sermon I'd heard one day at Mass as a young girl "you never recognize the light except if it shines in the darkness" was one thing the priest said- and while I remember next to nothing of that faith, that part stands out to me right now… they say that the Holy Spirit speaks to all in totally different ways, perhaps He's using my breakup to bring me back to living right for someone of my orientation… if so, it'll be painful, emotionally so, but worth it to change my ways and live right.

Well, I need to get to bed, as tomorrow I am traveling to California with Kara to try to get some details out of Jordan; it looks as if she's about to talk- her messages indicate (she even told me so) that that person's a "she", and is eager to talk, so I doubt I'll need to dig in deeper… there may be other discoveries to be made, and hopefully I'll get to the bottom of this soon.

Oh, fun.

See you once this meeting has been completed.

Sincerely, Love;

Maggie Sawyer.

 **End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Well, this didn't turn out quite as I wanted; I wanted her to be writing a police report, but this could be a good long-term report to the future of what's been going on, and it's likely that she didn't report this because she suspects that there's something far darker behind these camps._

 _Something dark is definitely going on, let me put it that way… keep reading and you'll see what's coming next, and pretty soon the agent of the evil one who is actually behind the camps and slavery programs will be revealed._

 _Maggie Sawyer is most likely in the television series "Supergirl", in terms of upbrining, a Catholic, whose fallen very astray- this is based upon her ethnicity, and is an educated guess, so this's the proverbial bad dame who's scared straight and narrow by events and beings far darker than she… and yes, Maggie does fit the archetype of a bad dame: prone to smoking, drinking, fornicating, she's been a bad girl for quite a while- and it happens that she likes to sleep with other women, which is only worse- the actions, mind you, not the people._

 _That's part of the reason for her fight with her parents: the fornicating with other women, same with her fight with her brothers, but this's about showing her as a person more than anything else… and I hope you all enjoyed it, yes, there's going to be more to come._


End file.
